Frog
Frogs are a series of cards identified by having "Frog" (ガエル) in their name. "Frog the Jam" is excluded since it is not a genuine "Frog" monster because the Japanese name uses a different word meaning Frog. They are all WATER-Attribute Aqua-Type monsters, making them the first Archetype of WATER-attribute and Aqua-Type. They debuted in the Cybernetic Revolution pack. Princess Rose uses this Archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime. Though weak, "Frog" cards can unleash devastating effects that include rapid summoning, the option to increase their ATK or protect themselves from destruction, or wiping out all cards the opponent controls. Many "Frog" cards are very low in level, which makes them benefit from "Wetlands" as well as cards such as "Gravity Bind". With the addition of Light of Destruction and from then on, "Frogs" are even more powerful with "Froggy Forcefield" to counter attacks, "Substitoad" to get out more "Frog" monsters and prevent them from being destroyed in battle, "Unifrog" able to make direct attacks, and "Wetlands" powering up most "Frogs" a considerable amount. Others include "Dupe Frog", "Flip Flop Frog" and "Swap Frog". Another card that is helpful in a "Frog" deck is "One for One" from the Raging Battle set, which will allow you to get "Substitoad" onto the field faster, so you're not wasting a Normal Summon or Set to get "Substitoad" out. Ancient Prophecy set came with a card that boosted the "Frog" deck: * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord - This card protects all face-up LVL3 or lower monsters on your side of the field from being destroyed by battle or card effects, every "Frog" (aside "Des Frog" and "D.3.S. Frog") can be shielded by this card for a single round. Like "Waboku" but also protecting from effect destruction. The Stardust Overdrive set includes one new card: * Moray of Greed - This card allows you to return two WATER-Attribute monsters from your hand to your deck to draw three cards. This is useful for returning "Frogs" that you would rather Special Summon in defense mode with "Substitoad"'s effect such as "Poison Draw Frog" or Dupe Frog. The The Shining Darkness set includes another new card: * Ronintoadin - While not a Frog card, a player can remove a Frog from their Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This can be used to Special Summon another Frog by "Substitoad"'s effect. By using "Substitoad"'s effect twice (once on "Ronintoadin" and again on the Special Summoned monster) a player can use "Ronintoadin"'s effect again immediately. The downside to this is that you are removing many Frogs from play. This card also is called "Des Frog" while on the field. Playing Style Frog decks use the Field Spell "Wetlands" that will increase the ATK of all level 2 or lower Water Aqua monsters by 1200. You can use "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." (Which will also give you 2 more) or stalling Frog cards like "Substitoad" along with "Dupe Frog" or "Flip Flop Frog" and "Treeborn Frog"(Though you can't special summon him with "Wetlands" out) to defend in order to build up combos. For example, "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s" can power up your "Beelze Frogs" to 2100 ATK, a pretty high attack for a level three monster. Since Frogs are all low-level, you can use cards that benefit from this, like "Pride of the Weak" or "Graceful Revival". Also "Mermaid Archer" is good with frogs due to that all frogs except for "Des Frog" are level 3 or lower. "Star Boy" is critical if you want to power up your frogs in a flash; even by itself, with the "Wetlands" support and its own ability, it becomes a 2250 ATK beat-stick. "Big Wave Small Wave" can be useful for bringing out "Des Frog" from your hand. "Water Hazard" is another powerful Spell that can allows you to Special Summon "Frogs" from your hand. "Fishborg Blaster" and "Deep Sea Diva" are good tuners to include in a frog deck, due to their ability to be easily special summoned to the field and the fact that they benefit from "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord", "Water Hazard" and other water support. "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" is also another prime choice for a tuner to be used in the deck, due to his ability to benefit from "Wetlands"'s effect, turning him into a 2500 beat-stick. Another is Dewdark of the Ice Barrier for his additional ability of attacking Directly when you only control Level 2 and Lower monsters, quite easy in this deck. The original Attack of 1200 and possible boost with Wetlands is nothing to ignore. Frog FTK/OTK Decks Froggy Fusion A possible OTK is to Tribute Summon "Des Frog" when at least 2 "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s" are in your Graveyard, then use "Des Croaking" to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and the attack for 5700 damage with the 3 "Des Frogs". It is very possible to OTK this way, especially if you have at least two "Beelze Frogs" on the field, which will make a total of 9300LP damage. To summon "Des Frog" you may need to stall, so use "Treeborn Frog", "Froggy Forcefield", and other good defense and tribute-material cards. "D.3.S. Frog" works great with the Quick-Play Spell Card "Super Polymerization"; Tribute Summon 1 "Des Frog" and get your other two. Then, use a "Des Croaking" and attack with the 3 "Des Frogs". Finally, use "Super Polymerization" and attack with "D.3.S. Frog" for a One Turn Kill. Also can use "De-Fusion" to help even more. There can also be an FTK if you add a "One for One" into your deck because if you draw a "Des Frog", a "Des Croaking", a "One for One" and a "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." you can activate "One for One" and discard "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your hand to special summon "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your deck then you can tribute him for a "Des Frog" and bring out your other two "Des Frogs" then activate "Des Croaking" to clear your opponents field then you can attack directly doing 5700LP and if you draw a "Polymerization" or "Super Polymerization" and "De-Fusion" you can create an FTK or OTK Frog Burn FTK/Mass Driver FTK This FTK is hard to stop, and relatively easy to pull off. First, you need to get a Substitoad on the field (easy with One for One or Swap Frog + Salvage). Then, you just need another Monster on the field as fodder for his effect. At that point, dump as many Frogs as you possibly can into your Graveyard (cards like Banisher of the Light and Dimensional Fissure are the bane of this strategy). If you have three copies of Ronintoadin in your deck, there is a very good chance that if he's not already in your hand, he will be very soon, likewise with Mass Driver. All you need to do now is get Ronintoadin in the Graveyard, either by Swap Frog's effect or by other means, and Mass Driver on the field. Use Ronintoadin's effect to bring him back to the field and then Tribute him for 400 LP damage. Repeat until you win. See also: Frog Burn FTK Frog OTK Another OTK is where you have 1 "Swap Frog", 1 "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.", 1 "Des Croaking", 1 "Des Frog", and 1 "Solidarity" in your hand. You discard "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." for "Swap Frog" (special summon), then send another "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from the deck to the graveyard with "Swap Frog"'s effect, then tribute "Swap Frog" for "Des Frog" to special summon 2 more "Des Frog", activate "Des Croaking", play "Solidarity" to increase each "Des Frog" to 2700Atk then attack for 8100LP of damage. (2700+2700+2700=8100) Amphibious Froggy Beatdown This deck is one feature that is included as a standard part of a Frog Beatdown Deck (see next section). The key monsters are three "Submarine Frogs", "Substitoad" (to bring them out), "Wetlands" and "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" will have over 8000 attack, which is normally an OTK in itself by just attacking an opponent's monster that is in face up attack position, but you can clear the field with either "Junk Warrior" or your "Submarine Frogs" and "Substitoad", then attack with either. A possible way to clear the field, if you're doing well with "Substitoad", is to get out a combination of up to three "Des Frog" or "Ronintoadin" or "Dupe Frogs" and use "Des Croaking", then tribute the "Des Frog" or "Dupe Frogs" for your "Submarine Frogs". Zombie Frog Mill This interesting strategy requires "Zombie World"/"DNA Surgery", one or two "Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers", "Substitoad" and any other monster. Make sure you've got everything on the field, then tribute your random monster with "Substitoad". This will summon a Zombie-type Frog, activating your "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower"'s effect to mill 2/4/6 of your opponent' cards. Tribute the new Frog with "Substitoad" and repeat until game! With one "Bone Tower", you will need 17/18 Frogs in your deck, which is easily possible. With two "towers", you need about 9 "Frogs". Check the List of "Frog" monsters to select up to 25 copies of "Frogs". To reduce the number of "Frogs" required, you can use "Pot of Avarice" to recycle some already sent, while gaining more cards in the hand. Additional ways to help this idea include using "Terraforming", "An Owl of Luck" and "Demise of the Land" to help get "Zombie World" out. "One for One" can Special Summon "Substitoad" out of the deck. If you discard "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" for "One for One", you can use "Book of Life" to revive it. If you Special Summon "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower", "Inferno Reckless Summon" can pull the other two from your deck, hand, or graveyard. With a bunch of luck, you can activate this on your first turn if your opponent has a monster in their graveyard and one face-up on the field. Dragon Frog Exodia This strategy uses "Substitoad", "DNA Surgery"/"D. Tribe" & "Super Rejuvenation" to draw through your entire deck in one turn in order to cause a win condition using the 5 parts of "Exodia". First get the "Substitoad" & your Type change trap on the field, then after playing "Super Rejuvenation" tribute enough "Frogs" to draw the rest of your deck during the End Phase. Like most "Frog" combos, use "One for One" and such to get "Substitoad" as fast as possible, and from there setup the rest of the 3 card combo. Other cards that could be used are "A Cat of Ill Omen" to search for the Type Changing traps, as well as "Magical Mallet" / "Hand Destruction" to allow controlled drawing through the deck, in order not to lose any parts of "Exodia". Bear in mind that when you tribute "Poison Draw Frog" or "Dupe Frog", their effects do not activate. * You can use "Swap Frog" to send them to the graveyard from the field to activate their own effects when "Swap Frog" is Summoned, however they will not actually be 'tributed' and therefore will not count for "Super Rejuvenation". Frog Beatdown Decks Keep in mind that, in a Beatdown deck, "Wetlands" is much more important than in a OTK deck. Make sure you use 3, and at least one "Terraforming". Not drawing "Wetlands" can be a huge problem. Using "Flip Flop Frog" is also crucial as you can easily clear the field every turn as long as he's not destroyed, and can also be a powerful beatstick with "Wetlands". Although not a "Frog", "Penguin Soldier" can be a great help. You can use it to return 2 monsters on the field for a direct attack, and it gains the attack boost for "Wetlands". Ancient Prophecy also added some great new support for low level water monsters including "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" to prevent your frogs from being destroyed by any means. This is particularly useful against "Lightning Vortex", "Mirror Force" and "Torrential Tribute". Also, "Moray of Greed", while a powerful card, is skippable as it's better to use "Pot of Avarice". Since a combo of 2 "Dupe Frogs" or a "Dupe Frog" in defense position and a "Substitoad" essentially renders your opponents attacks completely useless, your main worry is monster destruction. It is therefore essential to include cards to negate this, such as the aforementioned "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" or "Destruction Jammer" from the Light of Destruction set. If you want to incorporate Synchros, "Junk Synchron" works well as almost all Frogs are level 2 or lower, but "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" is one of the best tuners for Frogs. Not only is he the strongest monster affected by "Wetlands", he also has a powerful stalling effect. You can easily summon "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" using "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" and a "Mother Grizzly" or two of any level two monster. "Junk Warrior" is probably the best synchro monster for a Frog deck to to his gaining the attack of every level 2 monster on the field which means "Wetlands" makes him incredibly strong if you have at least one frog on the field. Finally, it should be noted that a "Frog" deck is excellent at quickly filling the field with monsters thanks to its ability to lock down the opponents attacks. This makes it an ideal deck to include some very powerful monsters, as you will be able to easily summon even monsters requiring three tributes. Another potentially beneficial card would be "Divine Dragon Aquabizarre", who can easily replenish your "Wetlands" supply with a simple "Frog" tribute. Frognarch This type of deck utilizes Swap Frog and Substitoad to speed up the chances of getting Treeborn Frog on the field. This deck utilizes the potential of getting Light and Darkness Dragon out to stop your opponents, but also using Dupe Frog to stall, and Ronintoadin to get even more Tribute fooders. Use Swap Frog's effect to bounce a Monarch monster back to your hand, and then tribute a monster like Treeborn Frog or a opponent monster using cards like Soul Exchange and Enemy Controller to Normal Summon the Monarch and use its effect again. Normal Summon Substitoad, tribute for its own effect, and then Special Summon a Swap Frog to dump a Treeborn Frog to the Graveyard. A popular play is the "Raiza Loop", which uses "Swap Frog" to return "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to your hand to continually return a card controlled by the opponent to the top of their Deck, disallowing them to Draw any new cards. See also:Froggy Monarch Frogs Of Aile The basic concept of this deck is to first send as many frogs to the graveyard as possible along with Ronintoadin. This is most easily acquired via Substitoad's effect. Then summon The Little Swordsman of Aile and revive Ronintoadin with his effect then tribute him with The Little Swordsman of Aile's effect to boost his attack up by 700. (Repeat until no Frogs remain in your graveyard) Lastly equip The Little Swordsman of Aile with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal to attack for game. Destiny Frogs The deck is basically a frog engine, Substitoad dumping all of your Frogs (With Swap Frog dumping Ronintoadin). But then, you run the Destiny Hero boss monsters, Destiny Hero - Dogma and Destiny Hero - Plasma. Since you have Ronintoadin and possibly Treeborn Frog in the grave, Special Summoning them would be easy. To get Dogma out, you can tribute a Plasma or run another Destiny Hero, such as Destiny Hero - Malicious. Miracle Fusion can be teched for Elemental Hero Absolute Zero. Recommended Cards Category:Archetype